Lord Voldemort and the Dark Chi Wizard
by Luiz4200
Summary: While in hiding from Aurors, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named meets a certain Dark Wizard.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Harry Potter, or any character from either series.**

**Lord Voldemort and the Dark Chi Wizard**

Lord Voldemort, a.k.a. The Dark Lord, a.k.a. You-Know-Who, a.k.a. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a.k.a. Tom Marvolo Riddle, is hiding in some Albanian forest after his failed attempt to obtain the Philosopher's Stone and use it to give himself a new body. Upon returning to Albania, he resumed his routine of possessing snakes to sustain himself and believed there's no more hope to get out of it until he hears people approaching.

"Who could it be?" Snake Voldemort wonders to himself. He then sees four people approaching. One kid, two young adults – one of them being unusually large, and an old man holding some strange device.

**Lord Voldemort's P.O.V.**

Could they be muggles? Their clothes might suggest so but, on a second thought, what would a muggle do around here? And one of them is obviously a half-giant. And I thought I'd never see one other than the one I framed with the opening the Chamber of Secrets back in Hogwarts.

"Uncle, are you sure you can find the exact snake we're looking for?" I hear the non-giant young adult ask and see the old man hit him with two fingers.

"Never doubt your Uncle." The old man replies but I must worry. Would they be aurors looking for me? Or Dark Wizards trying to help me?

"But, Uncle, there are lots of snakes here." I hear the man reply.

"Tell me about it, Jackie." The kid replies.

"I know, Jade. JADE???"

"I thought you'd never notice." The kid replies. The old man hits the other human again. "Don't yell. And the talisman sensor is pointing at the right snake."

I then see three brown-skinned creatures appear. "Back off, Chan." I hear one of them say. "The snake is ours."

While they fight, I recognize them from things I've heard about Chinese Dark Wizards. They pick muggle warriors and turn them into Dark creatures known as Dark Chi Warriors. But I thought this knowledge to be long lost. Maybe I could use their master to regain my body.

"Jackie, I've found the snake we're looking for." I hear the old man yell as he points some weird-looking instrument at me. I try to slith away but he kept pointing his strange device at me. Big mistake. Their Dark Chi enemies are coming to me first. They grab me and I feel some smoke. I soon realize it was disapparating since I now see myself in what seems to be a muggle town instead of an Albanian forest.

**Nobody's P.O.V. – The Albanian forest**

"Uncle, why did you keep aiming your tracker to the snake?" Jade asks.

"Because the tracker glows while pointing at the talisman-powered snake." Uncle maliciously replies while pointing at the real talisman-powered snake. His family and his apprentice nod in understanding. "Now, Jackie, go pick the snake."

**Do you like my crossover? Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voldemort's P.O.V.**

Those filthy creatures are so stupid. They think I'm giving them the power of invisibility. Well, I'm letting them think so, since they're taking me to their leader. They take me inside what seems to be the only remotely wizarding home withing a muggle village. Believing themselves to be invisible, they approach their master, attempting to betray him. However, he makes it quite obvious that he is able to see them.

"You idiots!" I hear their master scold them. "You've brought me the wrong snake." I don't have time to wonder what he expects from what he'd consider a "right" snake as he hits me with an energy wave from his scepter. At first it seems he's punishing me for the failure of his lackeys but I soon realize he turned me into a giant snake and made me attack them. They disapparate again, probably searching for the snake their master wants.

With them away, I believe it's time I make myself known to this dark wizard.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Helloooooooo." Daolong Wong hears a sinister voice say.

"Who's there?" Wong asks, wondering who's there, but not betraying any fear. "Reveal yourself."

"Courageous, aren't we?" The voice asks.

Wong then notices where the voice is coming from. "A talking snake?"

"Not exactly." Voldemort replies.

"I should have known since I've sensed a dark presence at the talisman-powered snake's hiding place." Wong comments. "You're a spirit possessing the snake's body."

"Not a spirit." Voldemort replies. "I might have been reduced to less than the meanest ghost, but I'm still alive."

"But who are you?" Wong asks.

"I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time." Voldemort answers, hoping Wong will fear him.

"Oh, yeah." Wong replies, without the slightiest sign of fear. "You're that wizard whose former reign of terror still makes wizards and witches in Britain afraid to mention your name. They instead refer to you as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, right?"

"Right." Voldemort answers. "And who are you?"

"I am Daolong Wong, the greatest Dark Chi Wizard ever." Wong answers. "And how can you be alive if you were reported to have been killed more than ten years ago?"

"Indeed, I'd have been killed had I not been kept bound to this world by certain experiments." Voldemort explains.

"Do you mean Horcruxes?" Wong asks, not showing much surprise.

"Aren't you surprised?" Voldemort asks, not wanting to betray too much shock at the fact it doesn't seem to scare Wong.

"No, I figured that much when you told me you're alive despite seeming to be a spirit." Wong explains. "My research on dark magic taught me this is how close to immortality one can get by creating Horcruxes. I just regret not knowing how to create one back when I killed that meddling Fong."

"Who?"

"A good Chi Wizard who got in my way in the past." Wong explains. "You've probably met one of his former disciples. An old man who leads his family in a campaign to keep me from getting the talismans."

"Which talismans?" Voldemort asks and Wong tells him all he knows about Shendu's talismans from the day he first saw the Chans trying to hide it in Tibet, the day the talismans were destroyed and their powers went to animals and even a brief summary of his current Dark Chi Warriors' past efforts to reclaim them on Shendu's behalf. Voldemort is quite surprised there's a power that can make someone immortal to the point one's body couldn't be destroyed. Sure, he'd hate the feel of dependancy and that's the reason he never went after the Philosopher's Stone before losing his body, but he admits the immortality offered by the talisman would still be useful even with his Horcruxes.

**Lord Voldemort's P.O.V.**

"Well, it's time for me to take the reins on this talisman hunt." I tell my fellow Dark Wizard as I leave the snake's body to take over his.

"Not so fast, Voldemort." Wong interrupts me as he hits me with his scepter. The next thing I'm aware of is the fact I'm now stuck within a crystal ball. Well, that figures. A prophecy was the cause of my initial downfall. I'd ponder more about it but I see my captor's lackeys coming back empty-manded and getting another punishment from their master. But don't underestimate me. Soon I'll find a way out.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere in Scotland, the Chans are looking for the talisman-powered sheep hoping to find it before Wong and his Dark Chi Warriors do. Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort is watching as Daolong Wong gathers some ingredients.

"What exactly are you doing, Wong?" Voldemort asks.

"Considering the particular power of this talisman and my warriors' usual idiocy, I believe I must call for additional help." Wong explains. "Have you ever heard about creatures known as Shadowkhan, Voldemort?"

"No." Voldemort replies.

"They're creatures who can travel through shadows and dreams." Wong explains. "Shendu managed to gain control of a tribe of them after their King, Tarakudo, fell from power. With this potion I intend to prepare, I, Daolong Wong, will become that tribe's new master and use them to acquire the power of astral projection."

"Wong, do you think those Shadowkhan could be used to pass through Hogwarts' security wards?" Voldemort asks. "I need my body restored and I need a certain person's blood for it."

"No, you don't." Wong replies. "With my knowledge of the Dark Arts, I can restore your body without ingredients like blood of the enemy, flesh of the servant or bone of the father."

Once again, Voldemort is surprised at how much Wong knows Dark Magic. "In that case, restore my body and I'll call my Death Eaters to help you with your talisman hunt."

"No deal, brother of darkness." Wong replies. "I've got all the help I need." Finn, Ratso and Chow return, defeated. "Or I'll have it once I complete this spell."

Wong berates his Dark Chi Warriors and then makes them disappear. "Did you kill them?" Voldemort asks with a malicious smile.

"No, just banished them to another dimension." Wong calmly replies. "I'll bring them back if I ever become desperate enough to need their help again."

Wong then performs the spell needed to become the new master of the Shadowkhan. After that, he gives them a special box to trap the talisman-powered animal's astral form inside it and sends them on their mission.

"So, what do you plan to do with the power of astral projection?" Voldemort asks.

"First, I'll force my enemies' spirits out of their bodies and then use a finishing spell to prevent their return." Wong explains. "No body survives for a long time without a spirit using it. Then I'll use the power of astral projection to look for the next talisman-powered animals."

"Well, since neither yourself or your enemies will need their bodies anymore, could I take one of them for myself?" Voldemort asks.

"Not a chance." Wong replies. "I don't trust you." He says and then leaves. He later returns with a triumphant smile."

"Oh, I see you've got what you wanted, Wong." Voldemort comments. "Now what about you change your mind and let take one of their bodies?"

"No." Wong answers. "But I'm still gonna let you watch me getting all the talisman powers."

Wong then leaves his body to search for the next talisman-powered animal.

**Voldemort's P.O.V.**

Here I am, still trying to find a way out when I see something interesting. My captor's enemies have found his hideout. And it seems the little girl and the young human adult have swapped bodies. Well, you know what they say about _'The enemy of my enemy'._ Perhaps I could use them to help me. But I won't decide until I see more of them.

As they defeat the Shadowkhan, the old wizard places a finishing charm on Wong's body. Tasting one's own medicine. Yessssss, I think I can count on them.

"Uncle feels an evil presence." The old man tells. "And it's not one of the evil presences Uncle felt before." Actually, I think not.

"Will we stay here to look for it, Sensei?" I hear the half-giant ask.

"We have no time, Tohru." The old wizard answers, to my relief, as it seems I can't trick them.

After they leave, my captor returns and realizes he cannot reenter his body. Apparently, it doesn't keep him from using his magic as he's able to summon back his lackeys and force them to find a way back to his body.

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Going anywhere?" Lord Voldemort maliciously asks.

"Not that it's any of your business, brother of darkness, but I'm trying to locate the rabbit who got the power of supersonic speed." Daolong Wong explains.

"If you restore my body, I'll get my Death Eaters to help you." Voldemort offers.

"Thanks but no thanks." Wong replies. "I still don't trust you."

Wong and his Dark Chi Warriors then leave to search for the talisman-powered rabbit.

Wong eventually finds the rabbit but a Hish School students wishing to join the football team interrupts him. As a means of regaining the talisman-powered rabbit and exacting revenge, Wong captures the student and holds him hostage to force the J-team to give him the rabbit.

As Wong magically binds the student to a statue, Voldemort contacts him the same way Finn did in Las Vegas. "Wong, do you really expect your enemies to give you a talisman power for the sake of someone they hardly know at all?"

"You disappoint me, Voldemort." Wong replies. "I expected a Dark Wizard such as yourself to know the basic weakness of every good guy. They can't help but risk themselves to save innocent bystanders."

"True." Voldemort admits. "But what are you gonna do if your enemies, like mine eventually did, realize one life isn't too much of a sacrifice for the greater good?"

"I'll think another way to get the power." Wong replies. "After I dispose of this boy. But I'm sure my enemies will show up."

Much to Voldemort's surprise, Wong's enemies prove him right. However, the plan fails as they not only rescue the boy but also keep the talisman-powered rabbit. Realizing the student is using the rabbit to his advantage at the football game, which Voldemort admits as being pretty clever for a 'stupid muggle', Wong sends his Dark Chi Warriors to the game and even goes there himself. Wong and Uncle fight each other. Realizing Uncle's chi is more powerful, Wong uses the pig powers to turn this battle on his favor. Fortunately, Jade convinces the cheerleaders to repeat Uncle's chant, making him defeat Wong.

Wong goes back to his home, defeated. "Ready to make a deal now, Wong?" Voldemort asks.

"Not yet, Voldemort." Wong replies. "If you excuse me, I need to gather ingredients for a sensor that will find the talisman-powered horse."

"You need a sensor to find competent lackeys." Voldemort comments.

"Hey. We heard that, Voldude." Finn protests.

"And I agree with him." Wong replies. "You're a disaster." He adds and then uses his scepter to get the Dark Chi Warriors to get them stuck together.

"You know, guys? I miss working for Valmont." Ratso comments.

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Daolong Wong is working on a sensor to locate the talisman-powered horse. "Wasn't that sensor destroyed by that stupid muggle?" Voldemort asks.

"That was just a temporary setback, Voldemort." Wong replies. "I'm already finishing this locator." He says and then uses it to find out the talisman-powered horse is in London.

"London, huh?" Voldemort asks. "Well, since we're going back to England, what about we go after Potter's muggle family?"

"What about you shut up?" Wong replies. "I will have the healing power and become invincible."

"No, boss." Ratso replies. "The snake is the one that becomes invisible."

"I said 'invincible', not 'invisible', you twit." Wong angrily replies and then uses his magic to punish Ratso. "As for you, Voldemort, you'd better not to interrupt me."

"I don't know how healing powers would make one invincible." Voldemort replies. "Unless, of course, you mean to use them to restore me."

"Forget it, Voldemort." Wong replies. He then disappears (or disapparates, if you wanna see it from the HP point of view).

"Hey, I see none of you enjoys working for that Daolong Wong. Am I right?" Voldemort asks.

"You got it, dude." Finn replies.

"Wong sucks." Chow adds.

"I'd give anything to be a human again." Ratso comments.

"Here's the deal." Voldemort offers. "Free me from this crystal ball and then I'll restore your humanity."

"Deal." Finn replies as he and the other Dark Chi Warriors strike at the crystal ball with no success.

"Idiots." Voldemort yells. "That's not how it works. You need magic. Search through Wong's spell books until you find the right one to free me.

"Okay. Okay." Finn replies. "No need to be rude, Voldude."

"Good rhyme, Finn." Ratso comments.

"Thanks, Ratso." Finn replies.

Meanwhile, Chow starts reading Wong's book since he's the only Dark Chi Warrior who reads Chinese.

"Finn, Ratso, why aren't you also reading Wong's books?" Voldemort asks.

"They're in Chinese, Voldude." Finn explains. "Chow is the only one of us who can read them."

"Okay, I guess." Voldemort replies.

Just when they had finally found a way to release Voldemort, the Dark Chi Warriors are called upon Wong's command. "So close, yet so far." Voldemort moans.

Later on, a paralyzed Wong shows up. Despite being paralyzed, he manages to summon the Dark Chi Warriors and force them to draw the symbols needed to break him free. He then notices the scattered books. "So, trying to help our guest leave, huh?" Wong asks and then tortures his Dark Chi Warriors.

"And now, will you free me?" Voldemort asks.

"No, I'll decide which one of the two remaining talisman-powered animals I'll look for." Wong comments. "The ox or the dragon."

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Home, sweet home." Wong exclaims as he arrives at his old castle in Tibet.

"It doesn't look different from any other castle you've brought us before, Wong." Ratso comments.

"This is the original one." Wong replies. "The others are just temporary places I took over while searching for the other talisman-powered animals. But we'll have to get back to the San Francisco home so I can keep tabs on Section 13."

"You still need reinforcements." Voldemort comments. "You need to reconsider my offer."

"No." Wong replies. "But perhaps I'll get some new warriors if these idiots fail again." He adds and then uses his magic to show them a scene of the mountain where the talisman-powered yak is. "There it is. Catch that yak."

"Shouldn't we look for an ox?" Ratso asks.

"Ox. Yak. They're of the same family." Wong replies. "Now go get it!"

They go and, as usual, come back empty-handed. Wong's berating of them is interrupted by Hak Foo, the Black Tiger, who easily defeats the Dark Chi Warriors. "Listen up, wizard. I know you're going after the talisman-powered ox." Hak Foo says. "I'm here to tell you to give up, because I want that power for myself." He then attacks Wong, who easily immobilizes him. Impressed by Hak Foo's skills, Wong decides to turn him into a Dark Chi Warrior.

Wong and Hak then go after the talisman-powered yak. Realizing a Dark Chi powered Hak Foo might be too much for the Chans, Uncle decides to use his magic to transfer the talisman power via meditation to another container. Realizing Uncle's intentions, Wong meditates to stop him. Albeit Wong manages to capture Uncle's spirit withing another crystal ball like he did with Voldemort, Uncle manages to transfer the talisman power to an undisclosed location.

While Jade and Tohru are working on a new talisman locator, Jackie is heading towards, Wong's castle, where he's trying to force the power's location out of Uncle, who bravely resists. Wong is particularly outraged when Uncle makes a picture of himself spanking Wong's butt.

"Voldemort, if you extract the truth out of this billy goat I'll restore your body." Wong offers.

"It's a deal." Voldemort happily replies. He then tries to use Legilimency on Uncle but fails, albeit it's not clear is it's because Voldemort is imprisoned inside a crystal ball or because of Uncle's Occlumency skills. Voldemort tries again but Uncle instead mentalizes a baby using magic to destroy Voldemort's body. "Uncle does not fear you."

"You failed, Voldemort." Wong berates.

"Perhaps it'll become easier if I get my body back." Voldemort suggests.

"Not a chance." Wong replies. He then notices Jackie grabbing the crystal balls. As Jackie proves himself too quick for Wong's magic, Wong tells Hak Foo to stop him. As Hak Foo fails, Wong decides to call back Finn, Ratso and Chow.

Back at the monastery that sheltered our heroes, they start working on a spell to free Uncle. "Uncle, what about this guy?" Jade asks about Voldemort.

"Jade, this is Voldemort." Uncle explains. "Europe's evilest Dark Chi Wizard ever. Stay away from him."

Placing Voldemort's crystal ball away, Tohru starts working on a potion to free Uncle. As soon as it's finished, Wong's Dark Chi Warriors arrive. Hak Foo takes Uncle's body away while the others stay and fight. In the mess, the potion is splashed at both crystal balls, releasing both Uncle and Voldemort. Both souls then race for Uncle's body. Uncle wins, the fight ends like it did in the JCA series and Voldemort decides to get back to the Albanian forest.

**THE END**

**Did you like it?**


End file.
